


Lie With Me

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Reader Gender, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, St. Andrew's Cross, Submissive Steve, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: I had a dream last night and then I stayed up way too late writing this. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.





	Lie With Me

“Gorgeous.”

The word slips out before you can stop it, making Steve duck his head and blush. His hips rock against the toy your fucking him with and his hands clench around nothing in their bonds, arms trembling to the point where you’re glad you thought to use the St. Andrew’s Cross. You can see hints of your audience beyond the circle of the spotlight, hear them murmuring to each other, and you know they’re watching your boy.

“Taking it so good,” you continue, stroking his side with your free hand. “So perfect for me. Wanna cum, baby?”

He’s been on edge for about twenty-seven minutes now, so close to his record of twenty-eight, and the idea of cumming has him nodding frantically.

You curl your hand around his cock and stroke, slow with the rub of your thumb over his slit. Steve groans, body torn between thrusting forward into your hand and back onto the dildo.

“Shh, just let me work,” you murmur. The skin of his tattoo is warm and smooth beneath your lips. You move your hands together, finding a rhythm. He relaxes into it. “There you go. Good boy. Just take it.” You glance at your watch and grin. “You just beat your record, sweetheart. Think you can make it to thirty?”

Steve whines. “Please.”

“Please, what? What do you need?”

He moans and pulls at the ropes again. “Please, let me cum.”

“Only one more minute. You can do it, sweetheart.”

“I can’t… fuck, Y/N, please, I can’t…”

“You can, Steven. Thirty seconds.”

A tear slips free when he squeezes his eyes shut, but he steadies himself with a deep breath. You kiss the tear away.

“On the count of ten?” you ask.

“I… maybe…?” he’s breathless, words barely audible. His hips are twitching into your hand.

“Ten… nine… eight…” he groans and you grin, rubbing that sensitive spot just under the head that drives him crazy. “Seven… six… five… four…” the audience is counting with you and Steve is writhing in his bonds, head thrown back. “Three… two… one.”

He hits that peak right on cue, spilling messy and hot all over your hand. The sound he makes it purely primal, a rumble low in his chest that sends arousal shooting down your spine. When he finally shivers through the last of the aftershocks and his body goes limp in the ropes.

“Fuck, Steve,” you sigh, wiping your hand on a towel an assistant offers you. You quickly clean him up, sliding the toy free of his hole and handing both items back to her. “That was amazing. I’m so proud of you. Thirty minutes exactly.”

Steve grins, that loose and goofy smile that never fails to light up your world. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You quickly untie him. “Come on, down we go. There you are.” He loops one arm around your shoulder and you brace a hand against his chest, other arm around his narrow waist. “Easy, sweetheart. Easy. Let’s get you home, okay?”

He nods and you lead him back to a prepared aftercare room, where the bag you made up earlier waits. Once he’s used the bathroom and drank some water, you dress him in his favorite sweats and a soft t-shirt, “Navy” stretched across his chest in all caps. Slippers for his feet and a light jacket, and you deem him ready to go.

Steve leans into you, letting you guide him out to the truck and drive him home. Nights like these are the only times you’re allowed to drive, not that you really mind. Parking the monster of a truck Steve drives is a nightmare. You pull it off, though, and soon you’re sitting Steve on the toilet while the shower warms. He’s more than happy to shed his clothes again, the little nudist, and he’s also more than happy to help you out of your own clothes.

If Naked Steven is good, Naked and Wet Steven is even better. He’s a little on the cuddly side still and doesn’t fight when you begin washing him. You don’t spend too long getting yourself clean- Steve’s the one who worked up a sweat- and soon you’re turning the water off and wrapping towels around both of you.

Steve shakes his head like a dog as soon as he steps out of the shower, spraying you with tiny water droplets and grinning playfully as he does. You can’t help kissing him before you get to work drying your both off.

“There you go,” you coo, leading him to the bed. “What do you need, sweetheart? What can I do for you?”

He stretches out, lazy and loose like a cat. “Just… lie with me?”

“With pleasure.”

You join him on the bed, tucking your body up against his side. He curls around you, all octopus limbs and kisses in your hair. You love him like this, when he’s warm and cuddly and relaxed, and knowing you helped him get there- that he _trusts_ you let him get there- is the best feeling.

“Love you,” Steve mumbles, sleepy-sweet words against your forehead.

You tilt your chin up and kiss him, savoring the taste of him. “Love you, too. Go to sleep, Steve. We can talk tonight’s scene out in the morning.”

He hums softly and you know he’s already mostly asleep. You tuck your head under his chin and join him.


End file.
